


but we're off the clock now

by outranks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bad Decisions, Enemies to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outranks/pseuds/outranks
Summary: Rook can tell how bad this will end and he’s the one wrapping a leg around Jacob’s thighs and straining up to kiss him.





	but we're off the clock now

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't decide between fun or filth so I wrote two versions and this is the fun one. sort of fun? idk idk 
> 
> also! **I'll take requests if anyone has one!** I need things to write between all the other things I am writing.

One of Rook’s best qualities is his ability to follow through on a plan. One of his worst qualities is not thinking on whether he _should_ follow through with a plan in the first place. And sometimes ideas just pop into his head and don’t leave and then he thinks _why not_. Like fucking Jacob Seed instead of finding out what’s at the end of this one-on-one personal slideshow. 

Rook has been captured and Jacob is giving a speech about strength and meat and all kinds of wolf metaphors that Rook doesn’t quite catch. Because now he’s noticed how big Jacob’s hands are and can’t stop noticing. And Rook’s dick is hard. 

Propositioning Jacob is another thing entirely because Rook is pretty sure that subtlety will be ignored. And he really doesn’t want to get to the part with the music box and the murder playground. He’s not a trained dog. Also his dick is _still hard_ and Jacob has big, powerful thighs that Rook now wants wrapped around his head. 

This isn’t healthy and one day he’s gonna have to confront that part of himself that makes these bad decisions. One day, but not today.

Rook spreads his thighs wide, grateful no one thought to tie more than just his hands behind his back, and looks up at Jacob where he’s looming dangerously, mid-speech. “Or you could fuck me,” he says, hoping that the direct approach is the right one. He’s low key certain that all of the Seeds want to fuck him in a vaguely religious themed manner. That’s not even his ego talking. They really don’t try to hide it very well. 

Jacob’s face goes from annoyance, to frustration, back to annoyance, and settles somewhere around acceptance. The four stages of Rook. “I’m not John,” he says in a way that really doesn’t speak well of John, but is still somehow _fond_. 

“Yeah? Guess I got you mixed up ‘cause of how similar you look.”

Jacob actually rolls his eyes at him. 

Fucking rude.

“Is that a No, then?”

“It’s a ‘what the hell are you doing?’”

Rook shrugs, not willing to admit what this really is. Half a desperate bid for sex after months without a single orgasm and half a Hail Mary pass to get out of another trial. “An offer to have fun for once in your life?” 

Jacob fists a hand in Rook’s shirt and hauls him up as far as he can with Rook’s arms still pretty firmly tied behind the chair. “You’re going to regret this,” he says, but not like a threat. Just some kind of casual statement as if he can predict how this will turn out. It’s not that impressive, anyone could look at this situation and read a bad idea from a hundred paces.

Even Rook can tell how bad this will end and he’s the one wrapping a leg around Jacob’s thighs and straining up to kiss him. 

Jacob doesn’t untie Rook from the chair. Just slips him up and off and carries him into _another_ horror room, but this time with a bed. It’s probably a smart move not to untie him since there’s no guarantee that Rook wouldn’t run just to be contrary. Though he might not, considering how this is his bad idea and he’s willing to see it to the end. 

Jacob fucks him on a thin mattress with squeaky springs and never touches Rook’s cock once. So it's embarrassing when Rook comes anyway. Face smashed into the bed, jeans hanging off one leg, propped up on his knees, and his orgasm hits him with an earth shattering fury he was never expecting.

It’s probably why he stays for a round two. And three. And then four five and six even after Jacob unties him.

They’ve changed rooms twice and Rook lost track of his jeans and one of his shoes over a day ago. That’s definitely going to be a problem later. Whenever Jacob’s dick stops feeling like a fucking revelation. 

“Do you— fuck. Do you remember where I left my clothes?” Rook digs his nails into Jacob’s flank and braces against the headboard. 

Jacob snorts and gives a hard snap of his hips that makes the entire bed frame rattle. “You planning to leave?” He grabs Rook by the throat, pulling him back.

“Thinking about it, yeah.”

“You’ll leave when I’m done with you,” Jacob laughs like he has all the say in the matter. This is on Jacob’s terms and Rook is only along for the ride.

Which Rook disagrees with. This was his idea, his bad decision. He gets a say in when he’s finished. Except for how he tries to spread himself wider and pull Jacob deeper and how he forgets that there’s anywhere else he could be when Jacob gently squeezes on his throat. Rook shakes apart and comes. 

“Thought so,” Jacob says, rough and pleased, pressing fingers into Rook’s mouth.

Rook will try to be angry about that later.

*

It’s another three days before Rook walks out of the veterans center on shaky legs, unsure if he’s getting away without some kind of conditioning. He doesn’t even _want_ to leave. But Jacob had kicked him out citing important things he has to do that Rook shouldn’t be around for. Probably Joseph related. Rook doesn’t want to be around for that either.

He wobbles his way out the front gates where a guard waves at him with an awkward sort of confusion. Rook waves back because he’s not a jerk.

There’s a car out parked close, not even one of the Peggie brand cars. Just a regular one with the keys on the dashboard and no blood on the seats. The guard is watching him and Rook watches back, unsure. It’s just sitting there. Like it was placed. Like it was put there specifically for Rook to take when he finally left.

He spent a week and a half on his knees, his back, one time against a wall for Jacob and now Rook is wondering if this is all some kind of mind game. 

“Uh.” Rook slides into the driver’s seat and puts the keys in the ignition. The guard waves again and Rook waves back. Again. 

He drives away slowly and then like he’s being chased. This was definitely some kind of a bad idea.

*

“Where are you?” Jacob asks, voice loud over the radio.

Rook nearly jumps out of his perch overlooking a small Peggie gathering and has to scramble to keep from being noticed. He’s pretty sure the Peggies are up to something because the Peggies are always up to something. And it’s literally his job to stop them from whatever they’re going to do. 

“Why would I tell you?” It’s a valid question, though Rook isn’t entirely convinced that Jacob doesn’t have eyes on him at all times.

Jacob sighs clearly down the radio. “If you’re close why don’t you stop by for a visit.”

There’s no way Rook heard that right. “Is this a booty call?” Not that he’s opposed to the idea, he just never would have thought it would come from _Jacob Seed_. 

The radio clicks a few times, though Jacob doesn’t speak. So Rook waits patiently for a reply while watching the Peggies. Things appear to be getting heated as several of them are waving their arms, gesturing wildly, while others have their white books open. Is it an argument over their bible? Some kind of debate? Do they not realise they could literally ask Joseph about their interpretation?

One of the Peggies grabs the book out of another’s hands and thoroughly smacks him across the face with it. Rook has never regretted losing his phone more than he does now. There are so many people who would want to see two Peggies fight and none of them are going to believe it when he tells them. Life can be so cruel.

The radio clicks on again and Jacob finally answers. “If you’re not interested…”

“I am,” Rook says. He is. He so is. He just wanted some clarification, but if Jacob wants to be secretive about his intention then he can work with that. “I’ll be there. Just—“

“No trials, I promise.”

“Yeah, okay. Good. I’m on my way.”

Jacob doesn’t answer which is about what Rook would have expected. He slips out of his hiding spot, unconcerned with the Peggies who are far too engaged with their argument to pay him any attention. One of them has their book open and is just yelling out the text as they read it. 

*

Jacob is surprisingly more tame when Rook comes back. Maybe _because_ Rook came back. They fuck in a room that clearly belongs to Jacob this time, instead of cramped and stained. With all the earmarks of being lived in, even a framed photo of his family on the wall. Though few other personal touches. It’s almost like Jacob is someone Rook would have chosen in another life. 

“I thought you would have come to your senses,” Jacob says, slowly pushing himself in all the way. “Figure you would know better by now.”

Rook laugh as much he can with all the air leaving his lungs at all the hard pressure of Jacob inside him. “Yeah?” Sparks of warm pleasure spread along his spine. “You don’t know me very well.” He runs hands along the scars over Jacob’s skin, pulling him into a kiss. Just when Rook thought he had Jacob figured out he changes the game. 

He fucks Rook slow. So slow that when Rook finally comes it feels like it lasts for hours.

*

After that the sex becomes a pretty regular thing.

*

Great sex has never made Rook stupid before, but damn. He’s barely left the mountains for more than a day or two in _weeks_ and there are things he knows he’s supposed to be doing. Important cult destroying things. That don’t involve sticking close to Jacob’s base, his fucking _lair_ , in case one of them gets horny.

Rook is an adult with responsibilities he’s absolutely going to get to. 

Soon.

“You ever meet a dick so good it melts your brain a little?” 

Sharky starts choking, his face turning an alarming shade of red. 

“Come on, man,” Hurk says, slamming his open palm against Sharky's back. “You gotta remember to chew your food first, okay? It’s basic stuff.”

Sharky makes a wet gasping noise followed by some coughing as he stares at Rook with horror. 

Hurk frowns, considering. “Now do you mean literally brain melting? Because yes, I have encountered such a thing in my travels,” he says, rubbing at Sharky’s back. “But if you mean _figuratively_ then no I have not personally had the experience.”

Rook nods, taking a large bite of his sandwich, staring out at where Hurk Sr. is writing his screed about Canadians or whatever else makes him angry. A literal brain melting dick is not something Rook has ever thought of and he’s not sure how he feels about it. “Figuratively,” he answers finally.

“Please,” Sharky starts, voice rough and face still a little pink, “tell me this has nothing to do with the Seeds.”

Can their friendship survive that kind of lie? Rook takes another bite and chews thoroughly, staring Sharky in the eyes.

“ _Why_ ,” Sharky asks. “At least don’t tell me which one.”

Rook shrugs, finishing off the last of his sandwich.

“Well Rook has been spending a lot of time up here in the Whitetails,” Hurk points out helpfully.

Sharky makes a sad sound of despair, flopping forward over the Hurk’s Gate alter, pushing his own sandwich away. Rook takes it off the plate, handing half over to Hurk. In case Jacob is available later he wants to have the energy.

*

Rook wakes up sticky and wet and fucked out of his mind better than the Bliss could ever hope for. 

Jacob is sitting next to him on the bed, little plastic box open in his lap, and the floor lamp pulled over and angled toward him. Sewing. He’s _sewing_. One of the buttons on his jacket must have come off, which, yeah, maybe Rook had something to do with when he ripped Jacob’s jacket open. And now he’s carefully replacing it. Needle and thread pushing through the fabric and out the other side, looping in and out of the buttonholes. There was also an older tear along the sleeve that appears mended as well. 

“You sew?” Rook is more than a little fascinated.

Jacob grunts, pinching the thread between his teeth and snapping it apart. 

“Guess I thought you’d have one of your followers do this kind of thing.”

“No reason to make them do something I can do myself,” Jacob says, carefully placing the supplies back in their box. “If you’re up for another go I need more time, but I won’t keep you waiting.”

Rook considers Jacob’s mouth and his fingers and everything they can do, feeling a gentle throb of his cock perpetually ready at a moment’s notice these days. “Fuck, yeah, maybe?” The image of Jacob doing anything so domestic as fixing a button on a jacket is too new and he’s a little stuck on that. He wants to know _more_ about that side of Jacob. 

“Maybe?”

“Well you can’t talk with your mouth full and now I kinda want to do that? Talk, I mean,” Rook says. He’s never done this before, never taken someone to bed who wasn’t at least a friend. Would it be so bad to get to know Jacob a little if they’re going to keep doing this? And Rook _really wants_ to keep doing this. 

“Shit,” Jacob grunts, hauling him up so they’re both sitting. Rook’s back to Jacob’s front, thighs bracketed by Jacob’s knees. 

Rook catches on quickly, parting his legs, hooking one up over Jacob’s leg, and settling back to get more comfortable. It’s a little awkward getting the position right, and Jacob spreads him wider, exposing all of him to the open air, making him shiver. His mind goes blank, for a moment losing its intended focus. “Fuck,” he whines at the first press of Jacob’s slick fingers. “Fuck. Okay. If I asked you to repair the hole in _my_ sleeve, would you?”

Jacob presses his thumb at the the slit of Rook’s cock. “No.”

“What else—“ Rook’s breath catches as another finger pushes in. This is going to kill him somehow, he knows it. “What else can you do?”

He can feel Jacob’s grin against his temple and maybe that was the wrong choice of words. Jacob does this thing with his fingers, a twisting _push_ that has Rook’s hips jerking up from the bed. This really is going to kill him. 

“Lots of things,” Jacob says. “Why do you care?”

Rook can’t speak. All the air in his lungs is being pulled out in little pants that aren’t enough. Jacob just keeps going, working him open on thick fingers, wrist moving a broken rhythm between his thighs. He doesn’t even notice he’s dug his nails into Jacob’s arms, scars over scars, until he’s pulling away to place his own hand over Jacob’s on his cock. He needs _more_.

“That all you got? I thought you wanted to talk.”

“Fuck you,” Rook breathes.

Jacob presses laughter into his skin, pushing deeper with his fingers. “Maybe if you’re good.”

That does it. Rook’s hand stutters on his cock as he comes. Orgasm punched out of him by Jacob’s stupid fingers and the words he says like he actually means them. 

Fuck, he might mean them. 

Rook is going to lose his mind here at St. Francis, even without that damned song.

*

“Favorite color?” Rook asks, working himself on Jacob’s cock. A slow ride, hands braced on his chest, feeling the steady _thump_ of his heart under his palms. 

Jacob’s watching him curiously, fingers digging into the meat of his thigh. “None.” 

Rook rolls his hips, content to take his time. All of that frantic, needy energy has pretty much been completely worked out of his system for the day. What he really wants now is to make Jacob feel good. It’s kind of a new experience for him, wanting to do something for _Jacob_ instead of just. Fun mutual orgasms. “Hobbies?”

“None.”

“Do you have fun at all?” Rook raises himself up and fucks back down onto Jacob’s cock with a snap of his hips. 

“No.” Jacob’s lips twitch at the side.

“You—“ Rook is in shock. “You’re joking. You know how to joke?”

Jacob grabs him by the hips and rolls them over, putting Rook maybe a little too close to the edge of the small bed. But it’s a nice change, regardless. Even if it goes against his plans.

“I don’t have a favorite color,” Jacob says, pushing himself nice and deep. “You can probably guess my hobbies, and I’m doing this—“ he practically folds Rook in half— “for fun.”

Rook draws Jacob to him, pressing a kiss to his lips, more gentle than he means. But how can he not when Jacob, violent dangerous _Jacob_ is also laughing a low rumble that vibrates through Rook’s core.. 

“Now are you gonna tell me why you care?” Jacob asks.

Which is a difficult question that he not sure he has the answer to yet. Rook has a hundred reasons to take the sex for what it is and leave it at that, but the more he scratches at Jacob’s surface the more he finds. The more he likes what he sees. And that is dangerous territory. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. “I’ll let you know when I find out.”

Apparently that’s good enough an answer for now as Jacob covers his mouth with his own and fucks Rook into a shuddering mess. 

*

That point where Rook should really stop and think about what the fuck he’s doing with Jacob Seed is fast approaching. He can see it on a collision course with the intersection of responsibilities to the resistance and thing he _wants_. When this all blows up in his face he won’t even have the luxury of pretending not to have known how it would end. 

“Aw man, something got you down, Rook?” Hurk asks, setting more drinks down and handing one over to Grace. The only other person at the 8-bit not engaged in a wildly escalating game of darts. “Come on, tell your buddy Hurk all about it.”

Rook slides his bottle of beer around in the puddle of condensation on the table. This is the longest he’s been away from the mountains since starting this thing with Jacob and he feels a little like he’s _moping_. Like he’s about to break up with someone when he doesn’t want to. That has to be a sign that it has gone on too long. 

“It’s nothing, just…” Rook slumps forward, face pressed into the wet table. “A lot on my mind.”

Hurk leans in, voice lowered in conspiratorial whisper. “Is this about one J. Seed?”

“Hurk,” Grace starts, “they’re all J. Seed.”

“No, Faith would be F. Seed, but that would be rude. She’s a lady.”

Rook can’t see Grace roll her eyes, but he still knows that it happens. 

“Rook,” Grace says, “whatever you’re doing with the Seeds, you know how it has to end. They won’t let you arrest them and eventually…”

“I know, I _know_ ,” Rook says. He’s always known, but it didn’t used to bother him so much.

*

No one tries to stop him as he pulls his car up front of St. Francis. It has gotten far too comfortable and easy for Rook to just stroll into the veterans center like it’s normal. It’s not. Or it shouldn’t be. But not a single Peggie so much as raises an eyebrow as he passes them on the way through the doors.

“Hi, Rook,” one of the Peggies says with a big dopey grin that reminds him a lot of Boomer. 

“Uh, hi,” Rook says. Are they on a first name basis now? Has he really been here that often? Yes, yes he has, but that doesn't make him _friends_ with any Peggies. They’re _enemies_. Rook is most certainly an enemy of the cult and everyone who tries to impose the cult’s will. “I’m just gonna—“ He makes a vague gesture to the stairs. 

“Sure thing,” the Peggie says. “Jacob just got back so he’ll be up there.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” The Peggie is far too cheerful for a doomsday cult member. “See you later, Rook!”

If ever there was a sign that Rook was in too deep and had lost control of the situation, that was it. A Peggie who was happy to see him. 

Jacob is fresh from the shower when Rook gets to him. Towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet, and drops of water running down his chest which Rook is tempted to chase with his tongue. He is easily distracted when it comes to a lot of things about Jacob, but this especially can’t be playing fair.

“You can’t knock?”

“Why? What could I be interrupting?” Rook asks, going for levity but falling short of the mark as a hot spike of jealousy pierces his gut. Ideas of Jacob with someone else that have no place in his mind. 

Jacob snorts. “Nothing as serious as that,” he says. “I don’t fuck the people who work for me.”

Which is what Rook was expecting, but he likes hearing it anyway. “Good thing I don’t work for you.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Rook hums, pulling the towel away and letting it drop to the floor. “I would,” he says, licking a stripe up from Jacob’s collarbone to his neck, scraping his teeth over his pulse, feeling the wet scratch of beard on his cheek. Jacob smells clean, like his generic soap and a little bit like the beach. 

“You gonna fuck me?” Jacob’s voice sounds _rough_ and Rook’s heart nearly stops in his chest.

He digs fingers into Jacob’s hips, pulling them flush together. The floors drops out from under them and Rook is shattered, held together only with the possibility of getting to bury himself in Jacob. “Fuck,” he says. “ _Yes_.”

Jacob pulls away, moving to the bed. There’s a beat before Rook’s brain catches on to what he should be doing and he rushes after him, stripping down to nothing. Whatever resolve he had to end this has crumbled away into dust leaving only a simple truth behind. He likes Jacob. He doesn’t want to put an end to this no matter how much of a bad idea it is to stay.

“How do you— you gotta tell me what you want,” Rook says, feeling a lot like he’s going to lose his mind. 

Jacob shoves a bottle into his hands and rolls onto his stomach, pushing up onto his knees. “Go slow.” 

Which Rook can do. He can so do that. Was already planning to savor every moment of this. “Okay, okay,” he says, trying to get everything back under control, pouring out an excessive amount of lube. Considers using more.

He presses fingers into Jacob, easing in as gentle as possible and doesn’t ask how long it’s been. But Jacob is tight, a hot clench around him and Rook is going to die here. Like this. All the other times were just a test to prepare him for this moment. And he’s not prepared at all.

“Not that slow,” Jacob mutters, shifting his hips back. 

“Let me—“ Rook slides his fingers out then presses back in with three. “Just let me do this for you.” He builds up a rhythm, working Jacob open with his fingers until he’s rocking back with him. “Good,” he whispers curving over Jacob’s back, pushing in and out.

Jacob takes in a sharp breath when Rook gets his other hand around his cock. “Fuck me,” he says on an exhale. 

“Yeah.” Rook’s fingers are shaking when he pulls them out, nearly dropping the lube several times just trying to open it. Excitement turned nervous energy in his veins. He coats his cock with a generous amount of lube and spreads Jacob open to dribble more on his hole. This has to be _perfect_. “Okay, okay,” he says, mostly to himself, lining up his cock and pushing in.

Jacob is still tight, maybe too tight, but he’s soft and warm and Rook really is going to die here.

“Tell me what to do,” he says, sliding all the way in.

“Wait,” Jacob grunts, angling his hips up. “Give me a second.”

Rook takes a few deep breaths. He wants to fuck deep into Jacob, make him unable to fucking walk tomorrow. But more than that he wants to make him feel good. Jacob won’t get to derail his plan this time.

He has Jacob held by the hips, rubbing small wet circles with his thumbs, prying his mind from the heat of his body. He slips his fingers back onto Jacob’s cock, pressing at the head, and sliding down. Keeping the touch feather light, a distraction on his terms. Eventually Jacob’s breathing turns shaky. Quiet sighs like he doesn’t want Rook to hear, but he starts rocking back while trying to fuck into the loose fist Rook has around him.

Rook takes that as his que to snap his hips against Jacob, punching a noise out of him that has his toes curling. He was an idiot for ever thinking he could give this up, even a little. “Jacob,” he says. “Jacob, Jacob.” 

Terrible, beautiful Jacob, with all his scars and his strength. Letting Rook have him like this. Push into him as he breathes broken moans that he can’t hide. No one else will get this, not if Rook has any say.

Rook tries to make every push count, every snap and roll of his hips. He tugs at Jacob’s cock, keeping as much a rhythm as he can. And then he hears his name, bitten off, but not angry. Surprised almost, because then he feels Jacob come. The clench of his body, the sticky warmth of his release. The way he goes shivery tight, and then loose. 

That’s it, that’s as long as Rook can hold back. He fucks into Jacob, pulling him in with every press. Using the soft pressure of his body the way Jacob has used him. Hopes that he loves it the same. 

Jacob grabs him by the arm, dragging him down for a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth. Rook licks into his mouth, tasting that awful coffee he likes so much. “Come,” he says and Rook shudders and gasps his orgasm, helpless but to listen. 

*

Later, after Rook has sadly, unwillingly pulled out because Jacob refused to stay crushed under him, he gets them cleaned up. At least partially. Using the towel that was thrown to the floor, in spite of Jacob’s half hearted grumbles of disapproval. 

“You planning to tell me what’s been going on with you?” Jacob asks as Rook curls against him like this is something they do. Cuddle, talk, anything besides sex.

“If you haven’t figured it out,” he says into the damp skin of Jacob’s neck.

Jacob sighs somber acceptance. “I’m never going to turn my back on Joseph. You can’t change that.”

“I know. Believe me, _I know_. I got that message loud and clear from you and the rest of your siblings.” Rook doesn’t want a fight. “I’m not trying to change you.”

“But you aren’t going to stop fighting against us,” Jacob says. 

Which is true. Though truer weeks ago than it is now, but sometimes Rook wishes he could. “Yeah.”

Jacob shifts, tipping Rook’s head up to face him. “So what is it that you want, Rook?”

“I want…” A lot of things. Too many to count, and most of them have begun to revolve around Jacob. “I want to stay here. For right now, I want to stay with you.”

“And later?”

“I don’t know. Can’t this just be enough?”

Jacob pulls him close, pressing words to his lips. “You can’t run forever.” The kiss if soft, full of promises neither of them can make. Promises neither of them can _keep_.

But damn if Rook isn’t willing to try.


End file.
